


Perfect Worlds

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Master, there were exams! Post exam chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Set: BtVS end of season One  
> Tamingthemuse Prompt: Utopia  
> A/N: Funny, this prompt didn't want to play. Thanks bunches to Spiralleds for last minute beta-ing and reassurance.

"A new game, like Anywhere But Here, but bigger," Willow offered as they lazed the afternoon away in Buffy's yard.

"How can you still think? My brains full of xs and ys and sentences that weren't in English. Even in a math exam, the questions were supposed to be in English, weren't they?" Xander slouched on her left, slowly kicking at his patched backpack.

"It's Willow. I bet you were done in half the time, weren't you Ms. Square Root of 841?" Buffy peered over her sunglasses, wearing a happy and surprisingly proud smirk.

It had been more like two-fifths. She'd actually completed some college level math courses by correspondence, but her mom's latest child rearing theory meant shared socialization and that meant a regular high school diploma. "So, want to try it?"

She caught her breath as Xander rolled on his side to face her. Yes it was a crush, and she was still mad at him for making her the also ran at the dance, but it was Xander.

"Whacha got in mind? I'm all for it if it doesn't involve moving. Or studying. Next exam's not for three days, like I'd remember anything I read today." He offered up his bag of Doritos, which Buffy leaned over Willow and attacked like they were a demonic infestation.

"Yeah, Wills," she said around a mouthful of day-glo orange pieces. "Tell!"

"What would be your perfect world? And I want details. It doesn't need to be possible, I'm talking utopias here."

"I'm thinking water park's not going cut it?" Xander rolled his eyes. "Great, I just wrote - okay randomly answered - an exam and you want me to world build? Without my handy 20d?"

"20d? Are you talking bras?" Buffy's pony tail bopped as she shook her head in dismay.

"D'n'D, Buffy," Willow translated. Or thought she had, "Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Wait, you're a gamer? I'm hanging out with gamers?" Her incredulity faded to resignation. "Actually, given our extra-curic, makes sense. You might even know the demon de jour before I do."

"Hey, none of that." Xander waved a finger at her. "The Master's gone."

Willow chimed in. "Giles said that on the solstice we'll do a bone burning. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I have weird friends." But she said it with a smile before lying back down on the beach blanket they'd spread on the lawn.

"So, utopia, best society for you?"

"Umm like the Mall of America with an unlimited credit card? Oh and a free make over!" Buffy popped up like she was doing crunches. "And even better, pink is back in fashion. The kind that looks really bad on Cordelia."

"So rampant consumerism, with a side of evil." Willow nodded. "Not really world building, but not a bad start." Maybe she could get Buffy to add to it, once she saw how it was done. "Your turn," she said twisting to face to Xander.

"Hm, it would involve a skate board park, with its own clubhouse. There'd be a soda machine and snack machine that refilled automatically and didn't need money. Definitely a table where we could set up a great campaign that would stay there until we were done."

Willow remembered how Xander's dad had yelled about clearing the table before dinner when Jesse and she had been doing puzzles at Xander's house. She kinda was glad her parents believed in the 'sanctity of personal space'. At least as long as she got straight As.

"And a really big TV with all the cable channels. Especially Spice..." He seemed to remember his audience. "Cooking! It's all about the cooking shows."

She and Buffy just rolled their eyes and let it slide.

"Two down, what about you, Wills? What makes your world all sparkly?"

"And you can't say a library. We've almost lived in one this semester." Xander looked over to her and then sat up abruptly. "Oh my god, this last term has so been your perfect world hasn't it? New knowledge, new books, and random adrenaline rushes from near death experiences."

Avoiding his eye, Willow noticed Buffy wincing at his last comment.

"Buffy – it's not your fault. We told you about the normal class death rate here. We might have had plain death experiences before you turned up." She wanted to pet her hand, to calm her like you would a nervous animal, but shopping mall SoCal Buffy had slipped away and a warier person was sitting beside them. She must be tired; Buffy didn't let them see her slayer side often.

"Talk more about your shopping mall world? So which first, clothes or make up?"

"Neither!" The silly was implied. "Shoes!"

Willow hung her head in acknowledged defeat while Xander sputtered. "Unlimited shopping and you start with shoes? Hey, I think they've got a Lego store where you can build anything. And aren't they the mall with a roller coaster?"

"Mr. I Need A Dramamine Before the Carousel?"

"We were five! And I'd had two cones of cotton candy," he said in mock defense.

"Hey, we're talking about MY perfect world. Plus," and her voice dropped a bit, "I figured, roof. No direct sunlight."

"Angel," exhaled Willow.

Buffy ducked her head. "Malls are more vamp friendly than the beach. And they have book stores. He likes old books."

"It doesn't have to be real, right?" Xander looked to Willow for clarification.

Turning to give her friend a moment, she answered, "Nope. Purple elephants or anything."

"Not that. Just... It would be great if... for the gaming and..." Xander stood up. "More chips anyone? Cold drink?"

"Hey." She tugged on the hem of his Hawaiian shirt, "I miss Jesse too."

And she could feel Buffy stiffening up again. "Ice tea? I think I saw a pitcher in the fridge."

After sending Xander on the supply run, she turned to Buffy. "You know, at least you let us make a difference. And you saved me that night. This might not be the best of all possible worlds, no matter what Voltaire's Candide thought, but it's one I'm proud to be living in, helping you in. You've made things more real, Buffy. Life's more important than a math exam."

Buffy looked up at that. "Really?" Hope shone in her eyes. "Do you think you could tell that to my mom when I get my report card?"

Rolling her eyes with relief that the emotional portion of the talk was over, Willow just shook her head. "Hey, I tutored you. You'll do fine. Xander? Not so sure."

With a smile, they both lay back to catch the late afternoon sun. She had her friends. For Willow, it was the best possible world.


End file.
